Chapter 52 - Clash Of The Brother’s Part 1
"I only have four of my pokémon with me right now." mentioned Rodney as he grabbed a pokéball off of his belt. "Alright I’ll use only four then." nodded Timothy as he grabbed a pokéball off of his belt. "Sounds good...Sandslash let's go!" shouted Rodney as he threw out his pokéball and in a flash of red light his Sandslash appeared in front of him. "Let's battle Kanith!" shouted Timothy as he threw out his pokéball and in a flash of red light Kanith appeared in front of him. "Hay is that a Kabuto?" asked Rodney "Nope." replied Timothy shaking his head. "Well what is it. I've never seen it before." smiled Rodney "His name is Kanith. replied Timothy "Well...still I’m going to beat you this time. Sandslash use Gyro Ball!” shouted Rodney and Sandslash jumped up, rolled into a ball and started to roll toward Kanith. "Kanith use Slash!” ordered Timothy Kanith raised his blade like hand and just as Sandslash was about to hit him, he hit Sandslash and sent him sliding backwards. "Alright Kanith use Slash again!” ordered Timothy Kanith quickly dashed toward Sandslash with his claw's raised high above his head. "Sandslash use Defense Curl!” shouted Rodney Just as Kanith swung his claw at Sandslash, Sandslash quickly rolled into a ball and started to glow with a white energy. When Kanith hit Sandslash there was a sound as though Kanith had hit a steel wall as his claw bounced off of him and he went sliding back. "Man that Defense Curl made Sandslash's defense so strong that when Kanith hit he went sliding back from the force of his own attack." noted Brock "Hay Tanza isn't that the same Sandslash Rodney had when we face Blood Wake?" asked Misty "Yep." nodded Tanza "Nicely did Rodney." smiled Timothy "We're only getting started. Sandslash use Sandstorm!” shouted Rodney Sandslash raised it's claw's into the air and they started to glow just as he threw them forward. When he threw his claw's forward a large sandstorm hit the field surrounding both pokémon in a storm of dust. "With this Sandstorm active Kanith can't see. Now Sandslash use Hyper Beam!” shouted Rodney Sandslash stared to create a ball of white energy and he fired it at Kanith. When the attack hit there was an explosion, but when the attack hit Kanith was still standing and glowing. "What the...he doesn’t even have a scratch on him." noed Rodney "That's Harden for you. Now Kanith use Water Gun!” shouted Timothy Kanith fired a stream of water at Sandslash and when it hit him he was sent rolling back unconscious. "Awe man…a one hit knock out." sighed Rodney looking at Sandslash. "Trying to use Sandstorm to take away Kanith's vision wasn't a bad idea, but along with him being a water type pokémon he is also a ground type pokémon. So Sandstorm doesn't have any effect on him." laughed Timothy "You did your best Sandslash now take a long rest. Aright Timothy you got me there so let's move on. Feraligatr your turn!” shouted Rodney as Sandslash disappeared into his pokéball. He threw out his pokéball and in a flash of red light his Feraligatr appeared in front of him. "Kanith return…Now Zigzigs let's go!” shouted Timothy as Kanith disappeared into his pokéball. He threw out his pokéball and in a flash of red light Zigzigs appeared in front of him. "Nice...when did you get that Pichu?" asked Rodney "He hatched around the same time Kanith did." smiled Timothy "He sort of reminds me Kachu when he was younger. Well I hope he doesn’t expect us to go easy on him." warned Rodney "Don't worry Zigzigs can take anything you can throw at him." assured Timothy "Pi...Pichu." nodded Zigzigs ready to battle. "Well see. Feraligatr use Ice Beam!” shouted Rodney as Feraligatr fired a ice blue beam of energy at Zigzigs. "Zigzigs dodge and use Discharge!” ordered Timothy Just as the ice beam was about to hit Zigzigs jumped into the air and fired a blue lightning bolt at Feraligatr and it hit him. "Direct hit." said Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "Yea, but it didn't have much of a kicked." mentioned Hinta "What do you mean?" asked Misty "Look." motioned Hinta pointing at Feraligatr as he shook off the attack. "That Feraligatr is strong." nodded Brock "Yea...Zigzigs might not be able to win this one." agreed Tanza "Feraligatr meet him with a Ice Punch on the way down!” shouted Rodney Feraligatr started running toward Zigzigs with it's fist glowing with a ice blue energy around it. "Let see Zigzigs has no leverage to use any attack so...." thought Timothy "If he doesn’t do something Zigzigs is going to get hammered with that Ice Punch." noted Ash "Pika." cheered Pikachu "He is doing something just watch." said Tanza as Feraligatr swung his fist at Zigzigs just as he got in range of his attack. "Alright now Zigzigs use Discharge and aim for the ground!” ordered Timothy Just as Zigzigs was about to be hit he fired a blue lightning bolt at the ground and was lifted up just as Feraligatr was about to hit him. He jumped off of Feraligatr's back and landed on the ground behind him. "I see now. He use that Discharge to gain leverage to dodge that attack." observed Brock "Feraligatr use a flurry of Ice Punch's!” shouted Rodney "Zigzigs use Quick Attack to dodge.” ordered Timothy All of a sudden both of Feraligatr's fist started to glow with blue energy surrounding them. He started swing at Zigzigs, but Zigzigs quickly dodged each of his swing with ease. "Now this is a good battle!” cheered Ash "Chu...Pika!” cheered Pikachu "These two have attracted some crowd." noticed Misty looking around seeing that more trainer's and pokémon had joined the crowd. "Well I promise that if you stick with us it won't be the last time." laughed Hinta "That's for sure." nodded Tanza and all of a sudden there was an explosion. They looked and saw both Zigzigs and Feraligatr jumping out of a cloud of dust. "Feraligatr use Hydro Pump!” shouted Rodney "You use Discharge Zigzigs!” ordered Timothy Feraligatr fired a stream of water at Zigzigs as Zigzigs quickly fired a blue lightning bolt at Feraligatr. When the two attack's clashed Feraligatr's attack easily overpowered Zigzigs attack, before it hit him and sent him flying back backwards over the ground.. "Now Feraligatr use Ice Punch to crush him while he's down!” shouted Rodney as Feraligatr took off running toward Zigzigs with his fist glowing with the blue energy around it. "Recover and use Discharge Zigzigs.” ordered Timothy "Wait how can a Pichu use Recover. Brock is that even possible?" asked Ash "Well it shouldn't be." replied Brock "It can't, but just watch." said Tanza Feraligatr got close to Zigzigs and threw his fist forward, but before it hit Zigzigs flipped into the air and landed on Feraligatr's back. He then released a electrical charge that crackled around it's body as bring Feraligatr down to one knee. "Oh I see...he meant recover from that last attack." nodded Ash “Pi...Pika.” said Pikachu "Alright Zigzigs use Charge!.” ordered Timothy "Quick Feraligatr get him off of you!” yelled Rodney Feraligatr started to swing his head around trying to throw Zigzigs off of his head as Zigzigs started to draw in electrical energy. All of a sudden Feraligatr quickly swung his head upward and Zigzigs was sent flying up into the air. "Alright Zigzigs spin and use Volt Tackle!” ordered Timothy Zigzigs started to spin as he was engulfed in electrical energy creating a electrical spear. "Use Aqua Tail Feraligatr!” shouted Rodney Feraligatr's tail started to glow with blue energy and swung it forward clashing with Zigzigs. There was a large explosion and both Zigzigs and Feraligatr were sent flying back unconscious out the resulting cloud of smoke. "You did your best now take a long break." smiled Rodney as Feraligatr disappeared into it's pokéball. "I'm very proud of you Zigzigs. Your getting stronger every time you battle, but now it's time for you to rest." smiled Timothy as he picked Zigzigs up. "Chu." moaned Zigzigs smiling in a weak, but a happy voice as he disappeared into his pokéball. "Well Timothy I have to admit. Your Pichu was stronger than I gave it credit for." smiled Rodney as he held up another pokéball. "Well you've become allot stronger than before." replied Timothy "I know, but what do you say we raise the stake's a little?" asked Rodney "Are you sure? You know you won't beat me then." warned Timothy "That may be true, but I’m still going to try." smiled Rodney and they both started grinning. "Uh-oh look's like thing's are about to heat up." smiled Tanza "That sound's kinda bad." said Ash "Pika…Pi." nodded Pikachu To Be Continued............ Category:Season 1 Content